


Book of Tears - Side Story

by jade_lil



Series: Book of Tears [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arashi - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nino and Leader are here and they're talking and anyway, it's a fucking long story so I'll just meet you and Aiba-chan somewhere and I'll explain it there,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book of Tears - Side Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetspicyhot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspicyhot/gifts), [renchan27](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=renchan27), [Gambitsfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gambitsfox/gifts).



> Side story :D

He took his phone out and hit his speed dial 2.  
  
"Jun? We're on our way, Masaki's just --"  
  
He cut in quickly. "Where are you right now, Sho-san? If you're still in the Jimusho, then just stay there and I'll come meet you. We'll go some place to spend a couple of hours before we go back to my apartment," he said, already crossing the hallways to the nearest lift as he was shrugging his jacket on.  
  
"Eh?" Sho replied, sounding confused. "But I thought we --"  
  
"Nino and Leader are here and they're talking and anyway, it's a fucking long story so I'll just meet you and Aiba-chan somewhere and I'll explain it there," he said, not giving the older man a chance to talk anymore before he hung up and stepped onto the elevator.  
  
++  
  
“ – the fuck?” Sho muttered, and well, Jun couldn’t agree more. The fuck, indeed.   
  
“Well, yeah,” he said, “that’s probably the best way to categorize it,”  
  
Aiba was eerily quiet, nibbling on his lower lip thoughtfully. Well, he couldn’t really blame these two for their reactions now because this was how he pretty much reacted the first time he heard their Leader’s story afterall.   
  
“So you mean –“ Sho paused then shook his head, “Fuck, and to think that they were miserable because of something that could have been easily prevented, god,”  
  
He nodded. “I think it was also our fault for not wanting to interfere because if we did, at least one of us would have gone straight to Leader and talked to him about Nino’s stupidity,”  
  
“But we couldn’t,” Aiba mumbled, finally joining the conversation, “because we thought Leader was fine,”  
  
“Yes,” he said as he watched Sho reaching up to scrub a palm over his face, “though I didn’t dare ask him for any gory details anymore but the way I see it, he was probably as miserable as Nino was,”  
  
“And we only ever listened to Nino,” Sho muttered, his expression that of someone who knew pain and was in the middle of remembering it. “We didn’t even – fuck, how the hell did Satoshi-kun managed to keep those feelings on the down low? If it was me, I would have gone batshit insane,”  
  
“He’s Leader,” Aiba said, as if it should be obvious, “and out of the five us, he’s the strongest, even though he seldom showed it,”  
  
Oh well, that part was obvious. He had gone through breakups before, too, and even those failed relationships that he knew weren’t worth being upset about still managed to make him sad. But for Leader’s case, they were completely clueless.   
  
Maybe it was the fact that Leader knew how to carefully hide his emotions under that impassive face of his but still, it didn’t mean he was never upset about Nino breaking up with him.  
  
They should have known Leader was as good as Nino when it came to acting and that Leader knew when to put his emotions behind a carefully- carved mask just to evade being the center of other people’s attention; but it didn’t mean he was not hurt because as much as Nino loved Leader, they saw it, too, the way Leader looked at Nino when Nino thought he wasn’t looking and the way Leader’s eyes never regained their shine the night Nino broke up with him.  
  
“And you think they’re going to be able to settle this?” Sho asked with a sigh, looking sorely defeated. Well, there really wasn’t anything they could do now but wait, and if anything, he knew Leader’s determined enough to get Nino back no matter what.  
  
“I sure hope so,” he said, felt the heaviness around his chest at the memory of Nino’s face when he saw Leader in tears, sprawled on his ass on his kitchen floor. “They better or I’m going to personally ship them somewhere with only four walls and the only company they  have are each other,”   
  
Aiba snorted. “That’s actually not a bad idea, Jun-chan,” he said, “keep that on reserve and we’ll see what happens. I’ll even personally volunteer to do the shipping myself if they still keep on being stubborn after all these,”  
  
He heaved a sigh and grabbed his phone lying next to his discarded Pocari. It’s almost midnight now and yet Nino hadn’t called yet.   
  
“It’s been more than four hours already,” he muttered, worried. “what do you think is happening there?”  
  
Sho’s eyes suddenly went alert. “Wait, what did you say Nino’s reaction was when you left them again?”  
  
His heart thumped hard against his ribcage. “Shit,” he cursed, grabbing his phone and his jacket as he stood up, Sho and Aiba doing the same. “I swear to god if those two ended up fighting for real, I am going to personally escort them to jail,” he said, breezing towards the door, Aiba and Sho following after him quickly.  
  
+++  
  
In all honesty, he really, really didn’t see this one coming.  
  
“I –“ he paused, then grimaced when they all heard the sound of Nino’s keens, however muffled it was because his walls were like made of paper and his apartment wasn’t all that big to begin with. The sounds Nino was making were bouncing back and forth into the four corners of his apartment, making him regret his fucking decision of coming back here because –  
  
“Wow,” Aiba cooed, his grin looked somewhat inappropriate and well, he couldn’t blame that too; Nino did sound like he was having a really good time and – “if that’s how you’re supposed to sound when you’re fighting with someone, I think I’ll find someone to fight with everytime,” Aiba said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively and Jun felt like hitting him.  
  
Fortunately, Sho was nearer and therefore was able to scratch Jun’s itch for him by hitting Aiba across the head.   
  
“Keep your dirty opinions to yourself, Masaki,” Sho muttered darkly, though he sure didn’t look like he was angry or anything; maybe he’s a little embarrassed, too, because really, they hadn’t expected coming back to his apartment to the sounds of Nino’s mewls and their Leader’s growls. Ungh.  
  
“You guys are prude,” Aiba commented with a pout, “aren’t you glad Leader and Nino are okay? That they finally able to work things out? Well I sure am,”  
  
Well, that sure was something to be glad about but those two using his spare bedroom for, err, something else was hardly reason enough not to be upset. Just thinking about his expensive sheets which he had changed the night before, and the fact that after this night, he wouldn’t be able to enter that room without imagining those two tumbling in there like a bunch of sex-starved animals was reason enough for him to want to murder those two with his own two hands, but.  
  
“ _Satoshi_!” Nino yelled, his tone drawn out and husky that he was sure made the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end, before everything went still and quiet.  
  
“Wow, that was the loudest so far,” Aiba commented and this time, Aiba barely able to dodge when he reached for his house slipper and aimed it to Aiba’s face.  
  
+++  
  
It was half past two in the morning when one of the two finally waltzed out from his spare bedroom.  
  
It was Leader.  
  
Well, Aiba saw him first, and because it was Aiba, he didn’t know how to keep quiet. He noticed it the minute Aiba let out a squeal, his face beaming as he stared at the direction of the kitchen door. “Oh!” Aiba all but squealed, looking like a kid who was about to be handed something precious. “Leader, you –“ he paused, probably to survey their Leader as he and Sho turned towards their Leader at the same time.  
  
Leader was there alright, looking sleep-mussed and surprised, wearing (thankfully) his boxers and, was that Nino’s shirt?   
  
Oh well, if that wasn’t confirmation enough, he didn’t know what else would. He found himself murmuring “About damn time,” under his breath before he rose from his seat and gestured for Leader to sit. Aiba stood up, too, as he went straight to fetching Leader something to eat and heating it while Aiba moved to the fridge, possibly to grab Leader a bottle of beer.  
  
“Should we ask or –“ Sho said, then paused mid-way when he came back with Leader’s re-heated food. Aiba was also sliding the beer next to the food he placed in front of Leader, grinning at Leader.  
  
“Everything worked out okay, it seems,” he said, knew that he sounded pleased more than anything. Leader simply shrugged and reached for the fork, mumbled ‘thank you for the food’ and started digging in. Well, he sure looked like he was starving and they all kept quiet until –  
  
“Oh-chan?” Nino called, and all their eyes went from their Leader to Nino standing near the doorway, looking equally sleep-tousled, scratching his belly and wearing presumably their Leader’s shirt. Great.  
  
“Oh,” Nino said, “I didn’t know you guys are here,” Nino added and he really, he thought it was only justified to feel the urge to hit Nino’s mouth till it bleed, that ungrateful brat.  
  
He grimaced, and probably made a sound that was part-amused, part-disgusted but he was ignored as they watched their Leader beckoned Nino over.   
  
“I woke up and you were gone,” Nino said once he had settled himself over their Leader’s lap, accepting the food Leader offered with a scowl. Leader continued eating and they spied Leader patting Nino’s hip comfortingly. The action would have left unseen if Nino hadn’t shifted to lean into the touch, throwing an arm around their Leader’s shoulders and grabbing the spoon out of their Leader’s hand and started feeding Leader himself.   
  
“I was hungry,” was Leader’s response, opening his mouth and obediently letting Nino feed him. They looked like a couple of newly-weds, what with Nino sitting on their Leader’s lap and nosing their Leader’s cheek while Leader munched his food quietly.  
  
“You could have just brought the food back to the bed –“  
  
“Oi, Ninomiya,” he cut in, and at least Nino and Leader found the grace to raise their heads and stared at him, albeit questioningly. “I just want to remind you that this is not your house. And today’s supposed to be your welcome dinner and you guys are supposed to call me when you’re done talking, that was the agreement; I don’t understand why you didn’t even –“ he said, not wanting to be interrupted but because Nino was nothing but a loud, smart-mouthed brat,   
  
“Oh-chan did the welcome stuff himself, so it’s good – we’re good, you don’t have to bother, really,” Nino said, completely straight-faced and he really, really did try his level best not to grab the nearest available object and flung it to Nino’s face.  
  
“Nino,” Sho shook his head at this and smiled, though he didn’t really need to follow that further because Nino was up on his feet again and grabbing at their Leader’s hand at the same time.  
  
“I’ll get you some more food afterwards,” Nino told Leader, ducking down to kiss him softly on the cheek. “But later,”  
  
“Seriously?” he asked, though really, he wasn’t sure why they even bothered when it’s so obvious that Nino and Leader were fine now and that hopefully, it was going to stay that way forever. He found himself rolling his eyes to the heaven as Aiba rounded the way to tug Nino into a bear hug.   
  
“Ugh, Aiba-chan, air; I need air,” Nino complained, though he looked gratefully at them, while he tried shaking Aiba’s suffocating hold.   
  
They watched as Aiba sniffled into Nino’s hair, barely aware of their Leader rising from the chair before they saw him and nodded back at him when Leader smiled and tilted his head at him and Sho. Leader grabbed the beer and took a huge swig before he put it back down, watched Nino being hugged tightly by Aiba with something close to intense written all over his face. Then he smiled, knowingly, before he started walking towards the door.  
  
“Better now?” he asked, low, when Aiba was done choking Nino and Nino was free to move and talk without gasping. He stared past Nino’s shoulder to watch the way their Leader’s gaze was on Nino, intense and yet there was something in it that was so painfully tender.  
  
“You have no idea,” Nino simply answered and slightly bowed his head, hiding the way his eyes showed none of the previous anger and misery but all the happiness they all knew Leader and Nino deserved.   
  
“No,” Sho answered this time, smiling back just as fondly, “but we get the picture. Hurry along now, you don’t want Satoshi-kun to wait very long, yeah?”   
  
Nino nodded, slightly bowed his head again in a simple gesture of thanks before he turned around and walked the rest of the way towards their Leader, and grabbed their Leader’s hand the minute he was close enough to do so.  
  
“So, that’s that,” he found himself murmuring, ignoring Aiba’s sniffles and Sho’s relieved-sounding sighs.  
  
“Yeah,” Sho agreed, then, like an afterthought, “god, the next few days is going to be really unbearable. I can just imagine Nino –“  
  
“You mean disgusting,” he cut in, though he was smiling. “Anyway, I’m not going to stay up all night and listen to them do disgusting things to each other. So if you guys are okay with sleeping on the floor, I have the spare futons back in my bedroom and you can just roll them out so you can sleep on the living room floor,” he said, leading the way out of the kitchen.  
  
Oh well, at least that ended better than he’d expected. Not exactly as he imagined it to be but as long as Nino and Leader are okay, everything’s fine.  
  
“Jun-chan, can I borrow your spare pajamas too? I won’t be able to sleep if I’m not wearing pajamas and if you also have an old stuff toy lying around, can I borrow it too –“  
  
“Masaki, one more word and I’m seriously kicking you out,”   
  
“So mean!”  
  
“I mean it!”  
  
“Guys, it’s so late, can we please just go and sleep?”  
  
“Can you be my stuff toy for tonight, Sho-chan?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Wait,  _what_?”  
  
“Please?”  
  
A beat, then, “Fine, alright,”  
  
“Yaay!”


End file.
